Teardrops On My Guitar
by ThELoSTInDiGo
Summary: Inspired by Talor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar Harry and Draco are friends, but Harry likes Draco and he doesn't know it. Harry sings at the opening feast, and things go alittle haywire... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly the sexy characters Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the rest of Harry Potter isn't mine. cries oh well. They will be one day. evil laugh**_

_**-BP**_

It was September 1st of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jumping out of the car, he ran to the boot to take his trunk out before uncle Vernon threw it at him like last year.

Harry looked up at the big red Hogwarts express, and thought about the last six years of his life that he had spent at this place. His sixth year had been eventful. After finding Draco in the boy's bathroom, they had gone to Dumbledore, and he had helped Draco and his mother escape from Voldemort. That is when their budding friendship had begun. They had become so close over the months that Draco had been standing by Harry's side when he had finally vanquished the Dark Lord.

Their friendship had become a big part of Harry's life. They had sent owls to each other through out the summer, and shared everything with each other. Well, Harry did have one secret that only Hermione knew, he had the biggest crush on Draco. It had started when they had been walking by the lake one spring night when the moon was out. The moonlight had reflected on his hair so nicely that he had forgotten what he had said to make Draco laugh, but his laughing just completed the perfect picture of his beauty.

"Hey, Harry!" turning in the direction of the voice he had heard so many times in his dreams, Draco was standing about 20 feet away smiling that soft smile that made Harry's heart melt. He was waving Harry in his direction. Trying not to seem too anxious, Harry walked calmly in his direction.

"Hello Draco." Loading his trunk into the compartment below, they jumped on the train, and started searching for an empty compartment. "Hey, what about this one?" the brunet said sliding the compartment door open, and seating himself on the bench. Draco sat across from him and they made small talk until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The brunet picked up his knapsack and turned to Draco.

"Draco, I have to go do something. I'll meet you in the Great Hall, ok." Harry said before jogging up to the school. He ducked into a small room, and there Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Harry, my boy, I see that you are on time. I am very happy that you decided to take me up on my offer." Dumbledore's eyes had a distinct twinkle shooting through them.

"I'm just glad that you allowed me to perform for the school. I feel that this will give my final year here a great start. Thank you again sir for allowing me to do this." The brunet said with a slight blush.

"No problem Harry. Through the door on the left is the great hall and through the left one is the bathroom that you requested. Now, I will come back for you in twenty minutes. So please, be ready by then."

"No problem sir, and thank you."

"No need to thank me. It is my pleasure." Dumbledore said before gliding out of the room.

Harry sighed and went trough the door on the left. The bathroom was moderately sized. He set his bag on the counter and opened it. He pulled out his extra set of clothes. Setting them down, he also pulled out his hair products, eyeliner and a tiny, shrunken item.

Quickly taking a shower, the raven haired boy wrapped a towel around his waist. After dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing something missing, he applied eyeliner to his lower eye and fixed his hair from the 'just out of bed' look to the 'just had the best orgasm of my life' look.

Looking at himself now his outfit was complete. His slightly baggy, sandblasted jeans hugged his arse nicely and accentuated his lean thighs. Paired with the emerald green tee that showed off his quiditch toned muscles and the black leather chocker was a drool worthy sight.

Just when he put his contacts in, Dumbledore came to get him. "Ready Harry?"

Taking a deep breath Harry unshrunk his acoustic guitar and nodded.

"Alright then. Come stand over here behind the door after I go out there and announce you." Dumbledore pulled the door open and Harry made sure to stay out of sight until the door clicked closed behind the headmaster.

After stepping up behind the door, Harry heard the slightly muffled voice of Dumbledore. "Alright students, normally we have the school choir sing for us at the Welcoming feast, but this year we have a special treat. Please give a warm welcome to HARRY POTTER!"

_Showtime_, Harry thought just before he pushed the door open and he stepped out into the lights and applause.

_**Thank you for reading, this is the first story that I have written in a long time, so I hope you like it. Please drop me a review to tell me if you all like it. And I need a BETA so drop me reviews for that too. **_

_**-BP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sadly the sexy characters Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the rest of Harry Potter isn't mine. cries oh well. They will be one day. evil laughAnd the Song Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift isn't mine either._**

_**-BP**_

_**Last time: **_

**_Showtime, _Harry thought just before he pushed the door open and he stepped out into the lights and applause. **

_**On with the story:**_

The great hall was packed with eager faces all focuses on the raven haired man making his way to the mike set up in the middle of the stage. Adjusting the strap of his guitar around his shoulder, Harry took his place on the stool. Cupping the mike in his left hand as he would a lovers' cheek, Harry addressed the hall of students.

"Hello everyone, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" The hall burst into applause. "I know that normally the school choir performs at the welcoming feast, but this year I was privileged to be able to perform for you guys. Since it is my last year and all I thought that I would sing a song for everyone that I heard on the muggle radio over the summer. And I would like to dedicate this to the blindest person in the world; this is for you my love." Harry glances over at Draco and is slightly hurt to see Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm.

Harry closes his eyes and begins singing. If he had just kept them open a little longer he would have seen the look in Ginny Weasley's eyes that said that she had thought that he was talking to her.

**He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**He talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny**

**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

Harry threw all of his effort into getting his emotions into his song that he didn't notice that the whole great hall had gone silent and were staring at him in amazement.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe**

**Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into…**

**He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see…**

Applause ran like rapid fire threw the great hall as the last echoes of Harry's voice faded. The brunet stood and walked off stage and out the doors into the entrance hall, discreetly whipping tears from his eyes. The thought that he just poured his heart out the whole Great Hall and his love tore out his heart. Draco would never love him, the Dursley's had been right. He wasn't worthy of being loved.

Ginny had the biggest smile on her face as she rose from her seat and inconspicuously followed Harry out of into hall. And Draco, seeing that Harry was upset, makes his exit also.

Ginny soon caught up with Harry and grabbed his arm. Surprised, Harry was knocked onto his ass by a ball of flying red hair.

"Harry, I love you to. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Draco stopped around the corner and listened into the conversation.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry replies in a confused manner.

"You sang that song to me Harry. And I'm not as blind as you think I am; I was just waiting for you to talk to me about it. We can finally be together, aren't you so happy!" Ginny leans into kiss him, but Harry turns his head, and pushes Ginny off him.

"What are you talking about Ginny? I wasn't singing to you. I don't love you Ginny, I got over you last year." Harry said before turning and continuing his course for Gryffindor tower. Seconds later Ginny went running down the hallway in the opposite direction and almost bashed into Draco.

_What is going on? I thought that Harry was in love with Ginny. I am so confused. And he was also singing about a guy. I am so confused. I need to think. _Draco starts to wander down to the dungeons, already knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

_**Thank you for reading my second chapter. Hopefully it is still good. Please continue to review, and I am still looking for a BETA so if anyone is interested please say something to me, it would be gladly appreciated. And I kno that this is sung by a girl but think about a tenors voice when u listen and it fit perfectly with my plot so I had to use this song, link below**_

_** YESS!!!! I have my first reviewer. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. And I will accept the chocolate and candy whenever you decide to give it to me.**_

**_Fifespice: now you know what he sang, and I can't tell you yet. That would ruin the whole story wouldn't it?_**


End file.
